


Relaxing

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fill. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

John had known the second she settled her head into his lap that she needed more than a little tenderness, all the same he had slipped a cushion under her head, stroking her hair softly. 

"Relax babe.. I'm not going anywhere..."

He knows when she understands the words, her hand bunching into his t-shirt all the same, laying claim to him even as she drifts into near sleep, the constant and settling stroke of his hand through her hair putting her instantly at ease, the familiar rhythms drifting her further and further into sleep. She is soon half-asleep, only slightly awake by the time she begins to sneeze, soft, kittenish noises that bring a smile to John's face. 

"Sounds like I should get you to bed..."

She sighs, shaking her head and looking up at him, a world of sadness in her eyes. 

"No... I can't ever..."

"Babe. I'd be right there, holding you, stroking your hair until you fall asleep, but you need to sleep... I don't want you getting sick."

She sighs again, knowing he's right but not wanting to move. 

"I'm happy here..."

"You also sneezed... twice... come on..."

Before she can move, or protest, he scoops her up into his arms and carries her to bed, tucking hair out of her eyes as he sets her on the bed and moves to find his nightclothes, only aware she has moved when she pads barefoot into the bathroom, stealing the warm water to wash her face, brushing her teeth before slinking back to bed. His smile is soft as he runs a fresh, cold, bowl of water, mirroring the same movements, washing his face and brushing his teeth before joining her in the bed, pulling her close until she sighed, nuzzling into his neck. A sleep mutter of 'mine' escaping even as his hands move around her waist, one in her hair and one resting gently on her back.


End file.
